pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wraith/Archive 6
Do not edit this archive, edit this page. =Talk= Hey Hi, just checking in. You might want to move your archives here, if you already haven't. Oh, and I changed your section heading from heading two ( ) to heading one (=). Did you see the talk for the old logo? What do you suggest? Pikmin Quest? I assume that this is that RPG that you were talking about? Also, I only got the Orange Bulborb after several refreshes, so you have a problem there. Here's a link I see you did the My Home page for me. Thanks! Important Stuff I see you replaced the old background image with some fan art. If your interested, I have an extensive fan art collection, though I never uploaded it because of the amount of unused user images it would create. If your interested in them, I can upload some possible backgrounds... Also, check out my most recent post on Forum:NIWA and Us. 19:57, 25 September 2010 (EDT) I couldn't change it either. We'll have to ask Sir Pikmin about it. Your Pikmin Fanon for Dummies thing is a good idea, but I disagree with your putting a personal creation on the main page. Perhaps you could include it in your sig? I temporarily changed the Monobook back to what it was before so we can vote on it. Go to Forum:New background and logo. Oh, and will you help at Spectrobes Fanon? Pikness34 will be pleasantly surprised when he comes back if we build it up. Hey Peanut, I'm glad I could make it back here! userbuxes HOW do you make userboxes? --Wooferwoof1 10:24, 1 October 2010 (EDT) :With the userbox template. Piklopedia Icons Hi, I saw the Piklopedia icons on your user page. Like I said somewhere above, I have a large collection of Pikmin art. I'll put the full set below. I'm too lazy to upload the individual images. You can cut it up and do that, if you want to. Reach(Original Pik-canon NOt) has Fallen Hey Peanut it's me Pikness34,I love what you did to this site Quick Question Would you be able to answer any of the questions I asked Sir Pikmin since he is gone a little while? Hi Go here. Pikmin Fanon Quest Wiki? I'm still working on it. I would love it if you could help. Oh, and we should make some sort of Holiday event bot so we don't clog up the recent changes. Ok. Theme Colors Would blue work, Since our logo is a blue flower? Return of Ultimate Doom I'd be more than happy to help. Just tell me what needs to be done on my talk page, I'll check daily. PUD Can I help with the enemy images for PUD? I know that Sir Pikmin, Portal, and you are the only ones who can work on the project, but the images would really just be representing the ideas that you three had already came up with. Forums Caves vs Dungeons Thanks for sending me the PuD info- I just have two different questions to ask before I start working on this: *Is there a difference between "caves" and "dungeons" in this game? Because from the way it was mentioned in the template, it sounds like for every area there is a large underground section (caves) and within that underground section there are various "dungeons." Am I right? *Also, if you could provide basic area info, then it will be easier for me to determine how these caves and dungeons would be designed- i.e. where their entrances should be, how many there should be in each area/how many there should be overall, the enemies inside them, difficulty and length, etc. I just want to make sure that the game is balanced. I'm glad we can start work on this project! Re:New Users Sorry, I'm having a hard time keeping up with how busy I am in real life. Sounds good! For now I know all I have to. Question: On the Ultimate Doom page you say that it's made by Jellyman Games, or something like that. However, Pikmin:redemption being part of the series, is made by Fallen Angel Games. This poses a problem, as Doom uses story from Redemption, with Redemption being already copyrighted by Fallen Angel Games. This will land you in legal trouble, unless I allow you to use my created works for Doom. That's only going to happen if it's made a collaboration between the two companies, plus mine is slightly more famous than yours so if this game was actually made you'd make more money than if it was just you alone. Just letting that be known, I do like what you have done so far. Good work on the area map! I'll add in the underground parts of those areas and underground dungeons as well once I know more about these places. I know that you're in charge of what bosses are to be used, so I'm guessing that either one of two things happens: *Either I make the dungeons first and then you decide what bosses go in them, *Or you show a list of bosses and that determines how many dungeons I make. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Locked Anons I think that we should allow the anons to edit and just make it so anons can't create template talk pages. ::I doubt that the anons will "find some other space to raid". Its just a spam bot with a dynamic IP. Also, see here for info on restricting a namespace. Dungeons vs Caves/Underground Sections From the way that you responded to a question I asked earlier, I thought that we were using this setup: *There are various above-ground areas, such as Decomposing Citadel. *In each above-ground area, there is an underground section. Decomposing Underground is the underground section of Decomposing Citadel. *In each underground section, you can find the entrances of the dungeons, located even further beneath with sublevels and bosses. So from Decomposing Underground, you could find the entrances to three different dungeons. Or are we sticking with the original setup (like the kind used in Pikmin 2 with dungeon entrances located in the above-ground areas?) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I am sorry that I have to ask all of these questions, but I figure that if I ask them now, then I won't have to ask so many later. Please answer each one of the bullet points when you get the chance so that I know how to make these new pages. CAVE/DUNGEON RELATED QUESTIONS: *Once you enter a cave, do you have to go down a few floors to this "rest area?" *Before the "rest area," do you fight a cave boss of some sort? *For every cave, is there an optional dungeon after the "rest area?" *Because they are optional and you get to bring in your onions, are these dungeons supposed to be mega-difficult? If they are, I'm fine with that of course. *Do dungeons have an optional boss waiting at the end as well? CHARACTER RELATED QUESTIONS: *Do I decide which bosses to use and where? Because unless you give me a given list of some sort, I won't know how tough to make caves and dungeons. *What different types of Pikmin are used in Ultimate Doom, and which areas/caves/dungeons do you find them in? This would help me a lot in knowing which hazards and enemies to include at different points, and if there are certain caves and dungeons that cannot be finished unless you return with more types of Pikmin. Thanks! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Got it. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Take your time, I had a LOT to ask. I almost always work better when I've got some kind of "blueprints." Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Thank you, that was really helpful! I like where these ideas are going. I'll continue editing then. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I almost forgot to ask, but although all the Pikmin types are used, what areas/caves/dungeons do you find them in? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* So in other words, I can decide where the Pikmin types are found? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Image map for PUD areas It's done. I put it here and here. I'm planning it out on my user page. As more areas and such are explained, I'll be able to elaborate on these ideas and then put them to work. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hmm I've seen that there are many horribly made articles that are undescriptive and only have one or two lines. I suggest that they be deleted immediately before they continue to pile up. It's good to see the wiki alive, but seeing it with horrible articles is a huge no. -- :http://fanon.pikminwiki.com/Special:NewPages If you check this link, you will see all the new, crappy pages. Most of the ones by Kirby Rider are horribly short, so I suggest a deletion right away. Also, I'll sign up under whatever position you want me to. -- Remember With all the spamming and stubs and release of PUD, and probably things going on in real life, it's easy to get stressed, but I'd like to remind you that you are a fully active bureaucratic on this wiki and that you are an example to all users. Lately, it seems that you are reacting a little strongly to some things. Remember that a wiki is a community and that the newer user are real people, often inexperienced with wikis. Rather than deleting a new user's page for a game idea they have for bad grammar and a lack of templates, consider telling them what the templates are, and how to use them, and then asking them to fix the grammar on their page and add a little more detail. Also, it would be a good idea to bring up new policy or project ideas on the forums, which I know from experience that you have done before. Hopefully you'll consider this advice. Onyx Candypop Bud HOW DARE YOU DELETE MY ONYX CANDYPOP BUD PAGE! WHY DID IT NEED TO BE FIXED!?!?!? Now That made up! Once, when you deleted my page, it was UNFORGIVABLE, but now, I do good. Fanon Taxa! Please add Fanon Pikmin/enemies to the Taxonomy project. Examples are my Orange and Black Pikmin (In Genus Rubrycavis, recommended for Empress Bulblax). Another is the Bulbearmin, in which has the scientific name Pikminicus Vampiris. This message has been approved by Creative One KR 19:58, 13 January 2011 (EST) You might just not add fanon creations that you don't know what they look like or attack by.This message has been approved by Creative One KR 19:58, 13 January 2011 (EST) Pit of 100 Trials Permission May I do some Pit of 100 trials floors? What I miss? Hello! I doubt you know I'm here, but I'm MyPikPikCarrot. I was not a user before the move, and in fact I got my account a few days ago - thus, I am still Sprout rank. I just wanted to let you know I'm here. By the way, that's a link to my user page. Where are all my Pikpik carrots? 09:30, 22 January 2011 (EST) I have a question. If I want to use a photo already on Pikipedia, do I have to upload it to Pikmin Fanon? Where are all my Pikpik carrots? 12:04, 22 January 2011 (EST) Re:Nice Try The Sandbox New Welcome! Image What do you think, Peanut? We changed the Louie one to a Blue pikmin to make it fanon, but any fanon image would work. UserPoints |time=08:43, 27 January 2011 (EST)|sig=I write, I sign. Please do not sign for me!!!}} New User Hi, Peanut64, I am a new user: PikminFanatic23. Ummm... Volatile Dweevil helped me get setup, now I'm just introducing myself to you. If you want to see my userpage, look up User:PikminFanatic23. If you would like to see my Talkpage, lookup User talk:PikminFanatic23. I am really excited to be a part of Pikcanon-NOT; one of those reasons is because I have a game idea going!!! Also, I would like to help out with Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. Seeya. Wriiten by: PikminFanatic23 My Game Hey, Peanut-it's PikminFanatic23. Have you noticed that I have a game going? Well.... I just wanted to ask you something... Would it be OK if my game was the sequel of Pikmin: Ultimate Doom? I know you are in charge of the project; I just want to verify so I don't get into trouble. I mean, in my game, many Hocotatians are flooding to the Planet of the Pikmin. However, there is one obstacle: you mentioned that Ultimate Doom was the sequel of Global Breakdown, thus, the Pikmin Planet's environment was nearly obliterated... So... Would my game be OK to be the sequel of Ultimate Doom since I want the environment to be healthy? Also... I want Olimar's son to be a playable character (because he asked in Pikmin 2), so he'd have to be older by then, right? I'm just asking. See you later! PikminFanatic23 18:01, 4 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 18:01, 4 February 2011 (EST) Sorry it took me so long to respond, Peanut! I'm working on a big project as of recently, but I do want to continue working with Ultimate Doom as well. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Ah, I meant a project for school. Although I have been working on Secret of the Earth a little bit off the site. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Licensing So I can properly license it, did you take the photo in this file before you edited it, or did you get it from somewhere else? (Also, please respond on my talk page, the recent changes are a little clogged right now). Edit: Same with this one and this one. Chasm of Challenges Hi, Peanut-it's PikminFanatic23 (or PikFan for short). I have started work on the Pit of 100 Trials for my game. I have only done 7 floors; I need to do 94 (yes, there's a 101th floor). But I still need some ideas! I've also asked Volatile Dweevil to help. But if you don't have the time, I guess Volatile and I will be the only ones working on this. In fact, perhaps even 3 super-smart users may not be able to accomplish this project, so I may go ask Sir Pikmin to help. And I would like. Every. Single. Floor. To. Have. Some. Detail. But here's a general foundation for the Chasm: *Levels 1-8: Normal levels *Level 9: Boss level *Level 10: Rest level *Levels 11-18: Normal levels *Level 19: Boss level *Level 20: Rest level *Levels 21-28: Normal levels *Level 29: Boss level *Level 30: Rest level See a pattern? Every 10th level is a rest stop. Every 10th level starting from level 9 is a boss level. All the other levels are normal levels. OK? OK. PikminFanatic23 14:41, 26 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 14:41, 26 February 2011 (EST)